the_royals_efandomcom-20200213-history
Infants of the Spring script
Scene 1 Eleanor wakes up. She sees Jasper's phone reaches across him to get it. He grabs her arm so she hovers over him. Jasper: My phone is password protected and your video is backed up onto several hard drives. While you're here, good morning, baby. Eleanor: You can't do this to me. Jasper: You didn't seem to mind last night. Eleanor: I meant blackmail. You drugged me. Jasper: '''You get blacked out all the time and you know it. Now go get me some breakfast. '''Eleanor: '''What? '''Jasper: '''You heard me. '''Eleanor: Have you not been listening to me for the past two weeks? You don't order me around. I order you. I'm the princess. Jasper: If by princess you mean potential porn star. I'm famished from all this angry, supposed reluctant sex we've been having. So, food. Now. Go. Eleanor: '''No. '''Jasper: "Dear Dethroned..." You might want to put some clothes on. Someone might film you and blackmail you with it. Eleanor begins getting dressed. Eleanor: I can't wait to ruin your life. Someone knocks on the door. Eleanor: Go away! Helena: 'It's the queen of England. Open the door. '''Eleanor: '''You can't... ''Eleanor looks at the bed and sees Jasper is gone. Helena, Rachel, and Lucius enter. '''Eleanor: What? Helena: Good morning, daughter who hates me. Helena sniffs. Helena: '''It smells of sex in here. '''Rachel: '''Dirty sex. '''Helena: '''Apparently someone's been beavering about. '''Eleanor: '''What? '''Helena: Social media. Did you say, "Bold and horny, FML." For God's sake, Lucius, what is FML? Lucius: '''The f-word my life, your majesty. "This club sucks more d than me. Dear Molly, get in my hole. Yum." And then at 3:37 AM she signed off with, "My date is on fire, good thing my vagina is wet." '''Helena: Honestly, Eleanor, who fondled you as a child? Eleanor: Uncle Cyrus, of course. Helena: '''Why can't you drunk text like a normal person? '''Rachel: It's what I do, your majesty. Helena: '''From now on, Rachel will be your social media advisor. Whatever you post, Rachel will filter. '''Eleanor: '''Not bloody likely. '''Helena: Go on. Try it. Eleanor types on phone. She gets a phone notification. Eleanor: '"I love my mum." You can't do this. '''Helena: '''Between you and- '''Eleanor: '''Fine. Just go. ''Helena, Rachel, and Lucius leave. '''Eleanor: "I love my mum." Helena turns around. Helena: 'I love you too, darling! ''Jasper is back on the bed. 'Jasper: '''Where's that breakfast? '''Eleanor: '''FML! '''Jasper: '''Get me some coffee, too. Scene 2 ''Liam and Ophelia are sitting in an empty café drinking coffee. '''Liam: '''I have to say, this dirty girl soy thing is almost as good as tea. '''Ophelia: '''Considering it's the third time we've had "all the coffee," I think you like it more than tea. '''Liam: '''The coffee I endure. It's the company I like. '''Ophelia: '''Well played. But I don't think the queen would agree. '''Liam: '''The queen doesn't have to know. '''Ophelia: I'm pretty sure she knows. Ophelia looks outside at the paparazzi taking pictures through the window. Scene 3 Reporter: (on television) The royal family returns to their normal busy social calendar today for the first time since the devastating passing of his royal highness Prince Robert. Queen Helena encouraged the nation to look to the promise of the future. This afternoon's garden party celebrating the military will be the first public attempt, a return to palace normalcy. Helena is tasting desserts for the garden party. Rachel is assisting her. Helena: What is this? Rachel: Those are pistachio-encrusted eclairs, your majesty. Helena: Ew. No. Lucius and Ted stand in the doorway. Lucius: The king's head of security to see you, your majesty. Helena eats a dessert. Helena: Mm. These are divine. Ted: If we could speak privately, my queen. Helena: '''I'm far too busy for that, Mr. Pryce. '''Ted: I'm afraid I must insist. Helena: Tell Hans the buttercake fingers and fruit tartlets are perfect, the pistachio thingies are a disaster. Walk away. The waiters and Rachel leave. Helena: You may stay, Lucius. Ted: '''I'd prefer he didn't. '''Helena: And I'd prefer it if your daughter weren't blowing my son. We can't always get what we want, can we? Ted: '''We've received a series of threats. '''Helena: Death threats? Ted: Afraid so. Helena: Boring. Let's discuss a legitimate threat to the monarchy. Ophelia. Ted: In regards to his royal highness, I gave her my blessing. Helena wipes her mouth with a cloth napkin. She shows it to Lucius. Helena: '''Well, I didn't. Ask Rachel to change these. Something with color. '''Lucius: Ma'am. Helena: 'As far as threats are concerned, that's why we have you, isn't it? And if you're unable to parent your daughter, the least you can do is not get us killed. Enjoy the party, Mr. Pryce. ''Ted leaves. Cyrus enters. '''Cyrus: What did he want? Helena: Oh, our daily death threat. Cyrus: Boring. Helena: '''Cyrus, you know how important this party is, don't you? The battle for the monarchy starts today. You can't wear plaid. '''Cyrus: '''I'm not sure it matters. Liam skipped the regent briefing again. '''Helena:' Did you fix it? Cyrus: Of course. Helena: '''Good. It's imperative we make Liam look every bit of a worthy heir today. It's the sole purpose of the party. We make him look presentable and influence a few important assets. '''Cyrus: Speaking of, James Holloway also missed the meeting today. Helena: He's influential. Probably just as well. Cyrus: Wouldn't you like to know where he was? Apparently he was found wandering Old Compton Street. Helena: Interesting. I believe he's on the guest list for the party. Cyrus: I know. I put him there. Always important to have a plan B. Scene 4 Marcus, Liam, and Ophelia are walking to Liam's dorm room. They hear shouting. Marcus runs ahead and sees guards holding onto Gemma. Gemma: Let go! Get off me! You idiots! Gemma: Marcus! Tell them who I am! Marcus: 'It's okay. Stand down. '''Gemma: '''Yeah, stand down, you big dummies. You're lucky I don't get you fired. Marcus, what the hell? '''Marcus: '''I'm sorry, Gemma. You're no longer on the list. '''Gemma: '''That's impossible. Who took me off the list? ''Liam and Ophelia enter. 'Liam: '''Gemma? '''Gemma: '''Hi, baby. Did you miss me? ''Gemma hugs Liam. '''Ophelia: Hi. Gemma: '''So you're the coffee girl. Huh. I'm Liam's girlfriend. '''Liam: Ex-girlfriend. Gemma: Why do you say such hateful things? Liam: 'Because they're true. ''Ashok enters. '''Ashok: Purple Rain! Oh, hey. Gemma. I'm out. Ophelia: 'Friend of yours? '''Liam: '''Ashok. Good friend. ''Ashok takes a picture of Gemma with his phone and leaves. '''Ophelia: You two should- Okay. Ophelia leaves. Gemma: I am so upset with you. Scene 5 Helena and Simon are walking to the office. Simon: '''Why? Because I'm defending my head of security? '''Helena: '''We should just fire him. '''Simon: '''If we distanced ourselves from the parents of Liam's conquests, your party would be a wasteland. The boy likes his daughter. '''Helena: '''So what? He's hardly a boy. And what's got into you? '''Simon: '''For starters, my son died and we're throwing a garden party. '''Helena: '''Our son. And have you forgotten what this event is about? It's for the families of soldiers and veterans. '''Simon: Don't. Just don't say it's for Robert because we both know it isn't. Helena: It is. Simon: It's for you. Helena: Oh, fine. It's for me. I could do with a day to simply enjoy myself. Have some tea, meet up with some old friends. Simon: '''Stop me from abolishing the monarchy. Scene 6 '''Gemma: '''I've been texting you. '''Liam: I've had a few things going on. Gemma: Did you get my pictures? Liam: '''Yeah. '''Gemma: '''I feel stupid about them, considering you're with her. '''Liam: I'm not with her. We're just hanging out. Gemma: Good. Because you're all mine. And if I have to fight for you, I will. And I don't mean in some romantic sense. I will actually fight the bitch. Liam: Gemma, you broke up with me. Gemma: '''Can we not do this? I said some things, you said some things. '''Liam: No. Just you said some things. Ten months ago. And then you disappeared, until now. Gemma: 'Meaning what? '''Liam: '''Meaning you disappeared. Until now. ''Gemma puts on her pants and shoes. '''Gemma: '''That's really sweet, Liam. I chase you and I send you photos of my ass amongst other things, I try to apologize, and for what? So that you can imply that this is all some conspiracy to win you back because you're suddenly next in line for the throne. '''Liam: Gemma. Gemma: 'That's right, isn't it? That's what you meant. ''Liam holds up Gemma's bra. She takes it and puts it on. '''Gemma: Well, it's not true. I've made mistakes with you and I plan to fix them. And you're going to let me, because it's like you said. You're the next king of England, and there aren't many girls out there who are going to understand what that means or know how to deal with it. And you're going to need a girl like that. So it may as well be the one that you ache for more than any other girl on the planet. It's good to see you, baby. I've missed you. Scene 7 Ashok: He likes you. Ophelia: You're his wingman, you have to say that. Ashok: Possibly true. Okay, let me guess. You're studying dance. No, art history. Both. Ophelia: Yeah. Ashok: You're also stubborn, competitive, a little awkward, and you like coffee. Wait for it... iced dirty chai with soy. Ophelia: Okay, what the hell, dude? Ashok: Well, Liam told me. Because he talks about you. Because he likes you. Ophelia: Oh. Ashok: Here he comes, don't tell him I told you. Liam walks up to them and sits down. Ashok: Little Red Corvette. Liam: Ashok likes to greet me with songs by Prince. I owe you an apology. Ophelia: It's okay. Liam: It's not okay. And it's kind of a long story. Ophelia: Ashok said you told him about me. Ashok: We are so not friends anymore. Liam: I might have mentioned a thing or two about the awkward dork I'm inviting to the garden party. Ashok: Sweet, what time? Liam: 3:00 for Ophelia. Never o'clock for everyone else. Ashok: It's because I told her, isn't it? Okay, well, I understand. But just so you know, I'm ashamed of myself. Liam: You should be. Come on. We should go get you a hat. Thanks for hanging with Ophelia. Ashok: My pleasure. I like this one. She's dreadful at keeping secrets. But other than that, well done, you. Scene 8 The royal family and security is gathered in a room waiting to go outside and begin the garden party. Helena: As you know, today is a once in a lifetime opportunity for many of our guests to meet the royal family. So please, everyone be regal and respectable. Maribel and Penelope enter. Maribel: Oh my god, I'm starving. Penelope: Did we miss it? Helena: Who invited them? Eleanor: I did. I thought we could use them as human shields. Ted: Just be aware of your surroundings, follow protocol when greeting the public, and take no unnecessary risks. Helena puts her arm around Liam and walks beside him. Helena: '''I noticed Gemma wasn't on the list, so I invited her. Should make a splendid photo op. See? There's nothing you can do that I can't fix. Now then, it's imperative that you appear impressive today. So please, don't embarrass me. Scene 9 '''Helena: '''How do you do? '''Guest: '''Ma'am. '''Helena: You look wonderful. Fabulous sari. Liam and Eleanor are standing on the steps. Eleanor crosses her arms and leaves. Liam: 'Fix this, mother. ''Liam begins surfing the crowd. 'Marcus: '''Son of a bitch. ''Marcus runs over and surfs the crowd to catch up with Liam. 'Marcus: '''I don't think this is very prudent, sir. ''When Liam is done surfing the crowd, he makes eye contact with Ophelia. Ted stands in front of him. 'Ted: '''Can I have a word? '''Liam sighs and follows Ted. Ted looks around to make sure the tent is secure. '''Ted: Have you lost your g**damn mind? Cyrus: Pryce, it is not now nor in the history of time has it ever been okay for you to lose your shit with the future king of England. Walk away. Ted leaves. Cyrus: '''He nearly gave it to you. Which is fitting, considering how you have it to his daughter. You know, it's in everyone's best interest if you wake up one of these days. I don't think you will, but a man can dream. What do you think is worse? Falling short at 21 or falling short at 40? '''Liam: '''Does it matter? '''Cyrus: '''Yes. I still have time to change. You have no time. You have now. You're one breath away from the greatest throne on earth and you're squandering it all on school boy crushes and pints of beer in the pub. And while nobody, and I mean nobody, appreciates excess and indulgence as much as I do, the fact that you fail to recognize the magnitude of what is slipping away from you is astounding to me. Because it either means you're too stupid to understand it, or you don't care. And I have nothing but contempt and disdain for either one. Men would kill to stand where you're standing. I would kill for it. And your father is going to end it all if you don't figure it out. '''Liam: It's not about me. Cyrus: Of course it's about you, you daft little prick. Of course it is. Scene 10 Eleanor: '''How long do you think you can keep this up? '''Jasper: '''How long can I or how long will I? '''Eleanor: '''Oh, nice accent. You'll slip up. And when you do, you're going to jail. So you'd better file a few things away in your wank bank, Jasper. Who's is that? '''Jasper: Andy Sinclair. The Olympic swimmer. Andy Sinclair won four gold medals in the last Olympics, including one of the greatest come-from-behind finishes in sports history. The guy inspired a nation. Eleanor: 'Does he inspire you? '''Jasper: '''Well, yes, as a matter of fact, he does. '''Eleanor: '''Swimmer, huh? Scene 11 ''Gemma approaches Ophelia. '''Gemma: I owe you an apology, mm... Ophelia: Ophelia. Gemma: Ophelia. Why on earth did your parents call you that? Ophelia: Why'd they call you Gemma? Gemma: I'm heiress to a diamond cartel. Ophelia: Of course you are. Gemma: Don't be a bitch, okay? I'm trying to be nice. A French couple walks up. French Man: It was a pleasure to see you again, as usual. Gemma: Le plaisir était le mien. Gemma fake-kisses the French woman four times. French Man: Au revoir. The couple leaves. Ophelia: How do you know how many times to kiss them? Gemma: You can tell by their accent. In France it's either two, three or four, once in a while five. Mostly stick with two and you'll be fine. Do you know how Liam and I met? We met on Sir Richard's yacht in the British Virgin Islands. Or at least we had the British and Islands part. How did you two meet? Ophelia: I was drunk in a bar and called him an idiot. Gemma: I know how this is supposed to go. I'm the hostile, podgy bitch with a fake smile and a secret agenda, and you're the girl next door with pluck and charm and a quiet inner strength. Ophelia: Advantage, me. Gemma: You think. But we'll see about that. I can be you. Can you be me? Ophelia: This morning didn't bother me, by the way. No apology needed. Gemma: I wasn't sorry about that. I'm apologizing in advance for winning Liam back. See? My agenda isn't always so secret. By the way, the fork stays in your left, lower your eyes when you meet the Chinese, and the drinks at the bar are free. And now you know. Scene 12 James is standing inside the tent. Cyrus walks up to him. Cyrus: James Holloway. James: Cyrus. I was hoping to speak with you. Cyrus: Oh? James: To explain my absence this morning at the regent meeting. Cyrus: Your responsibilities with Parliament are vast. We understand. Besides, it's a party. Let's have a drink. James: I'm afraid I've been officially sober now for eight hours. Cyrus holds up a glass of alcohol. Cyrus: Sounds like a poorly spent eight hours. Scene 13 Helena is greeting a line of people at the party. Rachel introduces each person. Rachel: Guy Wells, British Farming Bureau. Helena: Mr. Wells, how lovely to see you again. Guy: Thank you, ma'am. Rachel: Poppy Rhodes, BBC. Helena: Poppy, how are you? Poppy: Very well, your majesty. Thank you. Rachel: Captain Alistair Lacey. Highly decorated war hero. Helena: Captain Lacey, I'd like to personally thank you for your service and sacrifice. Alistair: It's my pleasure to serve the queen. Helena: Oh, Mr. Moody. And how is the Chancellor of the Treasury? Winston: I'm hearing rumors of a referendum. Talk of abolishing the monarchy. Helena: Merely rumors, Winston. Winston: You should hope so. What will you do without the people's money? Helena: I expect we'll move to America. What a shame the wedding will have to take place in the Hamptons. Liam and Gemma. What did our last wedding bring in? Two billion pounds? Hotels, shops, restaurants. Plus another three billion for British designer who outfits the happy couple. Never mind. I'm sure Diane Von Furstenberg will be delighted to have the business. Winston: Oh. Helena: You should ask yourself what the people will do without the monarchy's money. Scene 14 Gemma and Ophelia are talking under the tent. Gemma: You look like you could do with another drink. Ophelia: I've never been on a yacht. I switch hands with my fork. And I have a terrible habit of looking people in the eyes, Chinese or not. So no, maybe I can't hand in your world, but I have been to Kentucky. Ever been? Gemma: God, no. Ophelia: They make bourbon there. Ophelia pours bourbon into a shot glass and holds it up. Ophelia: Welcome to my world. Gemma takes the shot glass. Ophelia pours some for herself. They clink glasses. Scene 15 Maribel and Penelope are talking to Andy. Penelope: What do you call those muscles there? Penelope points to Andy's stomach area. Andy: I believe you mean the obliques. Maribel: The obliques. Definitely. Penelope: What do those taste like? Eleanor walks toward them. Penelope: Anyway, it was nice to meet you. Maribel: I'm extremely slutty. Penelope: She is. Maribel: Like, no holes barred. Eleanor walks up. Eleanor: Scurry. Maribel and Penelope run away in different directions. Andy: Hi, your highness. Eleanor: It's quite an honor to meet you. That comeback in that swimming race, it inspired me. Andy: That's very kind of you to say. Eleanor: You must be in magnificent shape. Jasper: Excuse me, your highness, may I have a word, please? Eleanor: This is my bodyguard, Jasper. He's not supposed to speak until spoken to, but he's a big fan of yours, so I think he's a little bit out of his depth. Andy: Good to meet you, Jasper. Where are you from? Eleanor: Yes, Jasper. Where are you from? It's okay to answer. I give you permission. Go ahead. Speak. Jasper: Shoreditch, actually. Andy: Shoreditch. Jasper: Your highness? Eleanor: Yes. Excuse me. Jasper and Eleanor go under the tent again. Jasper: What do you think you're doing? Eleanor: Right now, I'm flirting with your hero. And pretty soon, I'm going to de-hero your hero. And there's not a thing you can do about it. Because out here, you're simply Jasper, my speak-when-spoken-to British bodyguard. And by the way, your accent is slipping. Scene 16 Cyrus and James are talking to each other. Prudence is watching them. Simon walks up behind her. Simon: Prudence. Prudence: Your majesty. May I be of service? Simon: What do you think of all this? The spectacle. The monarchy. I would appreciate your honest opinion. Prudence: I'm happy to be employed in your majesty's home. But if I'm to be honest, I find some of the members of your household to be... reprehensible. Simon: So do I. I find this whole event to be intolerable. So what do you do next? Prudence: Prepare the fruit tartlets. Simon: Well, that sounds like more fun than making small talk with heads of state. May I join you? Say yes, Prudence. I'm the king of England. Prudence: Of course, your majesty. Scene 17 Ophelia drinks from a bottle of bourbon. Gemma: Had enough? You know, it's funny, my world. Lunches, galas, and events. Bloody Marys in the morning, mimosas for brunch. Expensive wines by the barrel and bottle service in the clubs. A girl builds up her tolerance. Welcome to my world, Kentucky. Ophelia leaves, taking a hat from a female guest and putting it on another woman's head. She walks outside the tent. Liam and Marcus are watching her. Liam: Is that Ophelia? Marcus: I believe it is, sir. Liam: She's pretty great, isn't she, Marcus? Marcus: She is, indeed, sir. Ophelia falls in the grass. Liam: Did she just pass out? Marcus: She did, indeed, sir. Liam goes to find Ophelia. Liam: How are you doing, Rihanna? Ophelia: I showed her. Liam: Right. Here we go. Liam picks up Ophelia and carries her to the elevator going down to her house. He puts her down so she can open the door latch and she sways. Liam: Okay, we're here. Ophelia. Ophelia: I can do it. Liam: Let me help you. Ophelia: I said I can do it. Ophelia struggles with the door. Ophelia: Okay. No, I can't do it. Liam opens the door and picks her up. Liam: Okay, hat. Ophelia: Easy, easy. Liam: Alright. Ophelia: Wait, wait, wait, put me down. The room spinning is not good... is not good at all. Liam puts her down and holds her arms. Liam: Okay, easy. I got you, I got you. Ophelia: You dated her? Liam: Yeah. Ophelia: Why? I mean, how could you do that? Liam: She was my first love. Ophelia vomits. Liam: Whoa! Ophelia covers her mouth and runs out of the room. Liam: It's okay... you got this! Scene 18 Simon and Prudence are in the kitchen baking. Simon is putting small British flags on top of pastries. Simon: The King of Hearts called for the tarts. Did you know the King of Hearts is the only king without a mustache on playing cards? Clubs, spades, diamonds. All mustaches. He's also called the suicidal king because he appears to be stabbing himself, although it's debatable whether or not his hand is doing the stabbing. Do you have any children, Prudence? Prudence: Not yet. I would like to, one day. Simon: Children are wondrous. They change everything. What is your life like outside of these walls? Do you have a nice life? Prudence: I read. Mostly the classics. I just finished The Great Gatsby. Simon: "The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly." Scene 19 Liam and Ophelia are sitting on Ophelia's bed. Liam: How you doing, rockstar? Ophelia: Throwing up egg salad with the future king of England in the next room. Why all the mayonnaise? Why? Liam: It's absurd, isn't it? Ophelia: The mayonnaise? Liam: "The future king of England." I remember the day I realized Robert would be the king and I never would. I was just a kid. I remember feeling relieved. I think if you're meant to be the king, you wouldn't feel that way. Ophelia: Well, as long as we're sharing, I have a confession to make. Ophelia lays down. Ophelia: You were just supposed to be my story. When I slept with you. I got drunk and slept with a prince. I know that sounds terrible, but I don't really have a story, you know? Liam: Well, now you have two. One involves vomiting. Ophelia: I was sad you invited Gemma. She speaks French, she's named after the best jewel, she drinks bourbon way better than me. Liam: My mum invited her. Ophelia: Really? Liam: I wouldn't do that. Ophelia: Why not? Liam: Because I invited you. Ophelia: I just wanted a story. You weren't supposed to be nice. Scene 20 Eleanor is walking with Andy in the palace. Andy: I can't believe we're in the palace. This place is so amazing. Eleanor: You know what's even more amazing? My bedroom. Andy: Is that appropriate? Eleanor: Is this appropriate? Eleanor kisses Andy. Eleanor: I'm going in. You'll want to join me. I, too, have inspired a nation. Eleanor goes in the room and shuts the door. Andy: People always say my comeback inspired them. But you know what it means to me? It means I get to add a princess to my long list of desperate sluts. Jasper: Andy. I'm sorry, I'll probably lose my job for this, but could I get a photo? Andy: Anything for the little people. Jasper and Andy take a selfie. Eleanor hears a noise outside from in her room and receives a phone notification. Jasper: (via text) Hi. Eleanor opens the message and sees a picture of Jasper and Andy. She opens the door and sees Andy on the ground. Eleanor: What did you do? Did you kill him? Jasper: Maybe. Eleanor: You can't do that! Penelope and Maribel are talking and coming down the hall. Penelope: Is he dead? Jasper: Maybe. Penelope: I want to lose my virginity. Maribel: Tonight's the night. Penelope and Maribel drag Andy's body away. Eleanor: You can't do this. Scene 21 Cyrus: I know I can't fix you a drink considering your nine hours of sobriety, but is there anything else I can get you? James: No, please. You've been uncommonly gracious. Cyrus: Of course. But I feel like there must be something I can do for you. James: Cyrus. There's nothing I need. Cyrus: That's not the word on Old Compton Street. James: I can explain. Cyrus: We all have our desires, James. And quite frankly, you've become much more alluring to me since yours came to light. Scene 22 Liam is talking with Ophelia in her living room. Liam: Party's nearly finished. I should probably take off. Word of advice? Maybe stick to coffee for a while. Ophelia: Yeah, thanks. Liam: If we keep having coffee together, it might eventually become a real date. Ophelia: About that. The thing isn't, I'm not posh, I don't speak French, I've never owned a designer dress in my life. Liam: None of which matters. Ophelia: I think it does. I'm sorry. Liam: I guess I should go. Ophelia: Hey. For what it's worth, I think you'll be an amazing king. Liam: Thank you. No one's ever said that to me before. Scene 23 Helena and Ted are walking upstairs to Helena's room after the party. Helena: Successful day, Mr. Pryce? No shots fired from the grassy knoll? Ted: Without incident. Helena: Without incident? Liam missed a very important meeting today because of Ophelia. He could have repaired things, but once again your daughter ferreted him away by making herself an alcoholic spectacle. And for what? Ted: Love. Helena: He's the future king of England. Love has nothing to do with it. Fix it. Ted: And what of your son's heart? Helena: Men have reached great heights with wounded hearts. Ted: Can I check your majesty's bedroom? Helena: Because of the threats? It's my bedroom, Mr. Pryce. You can no longer be of service to me. But don't take it personally. Sadly, not many can. Ted bows while Helena leaves. She enters her room. She begins taking off her jewelry and sees Alistair in the mirror. She turns around. He's standing in the corner. Helena: What are you doing in here? Alistair: You expected me to get that close to you and just walk away? Helena: I want to personally thank you for your service and sacrifice, Captain Lacey. Alistair: It's my pleasure to serve the queen. Helena and Alistair kiss. Helena: Go. Alistair: Helly. I love you. Helena: I love you, too. Alistair leaves through a hidden door in the wall. Scene 24 Cyrus is laying in his bed undressed. James is buttoning his shirt in front of a mirror. James: I'm sure you'll agree that discretion is in our best interest. Cyrus: Your secrets are safe with me. Of course, in exchange, Helena is going to need a little favor. From one queen to another. James: If I refuse? Cyrus: You won't. Say hi to the wife and kids for me. James leaves. Scene 25 Eleanor is laying on her bed. Jasper enters the room. She slides to the foot of the bed. Jasper: We're not going to have another day like today. Because if we do, I'm releasing the video. Eleanor puts her feet on his stomach and pushes him. Eleanor: No, you won't. Because if you do, all this goes away. Don't make false threats, Jasper. It makes you less interesting. Jasper takes his coat and leaves. Eleanor: No blackmail sex tonight? Scene 26 Ophelia is sitting alone at a table under a tent from the garden party. Eleanor sits down next to her with a red drink in her hand. She cracks an egg in the drink and hands it to Ophelia. Eleanor: Day drinking remedy. Ophelia drinks it and makes a disgusted look. Eleanor: I need your help. Scene 27 Prudence takes a gun out of a bag. Scene 28 Simon is looking at a painting on the wall. Liam comes up behind him. Simon: We lost you at the party. Liam: I was with Ophelia. Sorry about the crowd surfing. Simon: It looks fun. Besides, there are monarchs on these walls who have done much worse. Liam: And one in this room who has done much better. Simon: Not always. Liam: I've been thinking about the monarchy and my place in it. All that I ask is that you give me a little time before you go to Parliament. Time to find a different side of me. Simon: Son... Liam: You told me to choose my own path and not the throne. But I have a purpose now that I never had before. Anyway, why should I have to choose? Isn't it possible that I can have both? Love and the crown? It has to be possible, dad. Simon begins walking away. Liam follows him. Simon: Of course it is. Liam: I know I've made mistakes. But I'd give it all up to have Robert back. I've been told that I might make a great king, one day. Just give me a chance. Simon: Okay. Category:Scripts Category:Episode scripts